


sfondato

by sallyhowlett



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Heartbreak, I Just Have a Lot of Feels, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Matt's POV, One Shot, They're Both Dead Anyways, it hurts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/pseuds/sallyhowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que traté de odiarte, nunca pude hacerlo, Mells. Convertiste mi vida en una gran estupidez, y yo no era más que un desastre andante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sfondato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxMsHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/gifts).



Por más que traté de odiarte, nunca pude hacerlo, Mells. Años atrás, en Wammy's, me sentí atraído por tu mirada, porque sabía que había algo en ella que no todos podrían descifrar, y yo, muy idiotamente, creí que como era bueno descifrando cosas iba a poder hacerlo. Pero al acercarme a ti me recibiste con una patada en las bolas, literalmente. Me dejaste en el piso y te largaste como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo solo quise gritarte y reclamarte que esa no era una buena primera impresión para alguien que quería ser tu amigo. Pero a ti te importaba un carajo eso, de todas formas no me habrías hecho caso, no creo que me hubieras escuchado. Y, aún así, yo seguí buscándote. Te seguí, tantas veces estuve detrás de ti que llegaste a la necesidad de ponerme el apodo de perro (¿o era insulto?), porque decías que te seguía como un cachorrito esperando a que me aventaras algo para comer. Y era cierto, yo te seguía con esperanzas que me dieras algo, aunque fueran las migajas, aunque fuera una mirada. Me costó, porque cuando me rechazabas de nuevo quería ir y golpearte en la cara, y gritarte que eras un idiota, y decirte que te odiaba, porque eras un niño realmente grosero, quería decirte que si seguías así te ibas a quedar solo, que no ibas a lograr nada de lo que te proponías, pero de nuevo yo seguía ahí, sin ser capaz de dejarte realmente solo. Mello, nunca te dejé. Y cuando tú te fuiste, no podía decidir si quería quemar el mundo entero de pura rabia o recorrerlo todo hasta encontrarte...y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo porque te extrañaba o para por fin decirte que te odiaba. No era verdad, no te odiaba...Mello, nunca te odie.

¿Sabes? Maldije a L esa noche. Si te hubieras enterado de eso me habrías partido la boca de una patada, me habrías amenazado tanto y luego me habrías arrojado del techo de la Casa sin preocuparte si yo sobreviviría a eso. Lo maldije tanto, y lo odie por morir, por dejar el caso incompleto y causar que tú dejaras la casa. Que me dejaras a mí... Mells, odie al mundo entero, a todos, absolutamente a todos, porque creía que todo lo demás tenía la culpa, que el Universo entero era el culpable de que tú me hubieras dejado en esa maldita casa, solo, otra vez. Romper cosas y ser grosero con la gente no me ayudó en nada. No lo habría hecho por nada del mundo, pero tú me hacías quebrar todo lo que pensaba y quebrarme a mí mismo, solo porque, ¡maldita sea, Mello! ¡Yo te amaba! Te amaba más de lo que amaba mis juguetes y jamás había sentido algo así, ¡por nadie!

Cuando mis padres murieron lloré, y estuve triste un rato. Pero cuando tú me dejaste sentí que dentro de mí se estaba rompiendo algo y que en cualquier momento me iba a caer en pedazos sobre el piso de la habitación y que ni siquiera Near iba a poder armar el maldito rompecabezas que se volvería mi existencia. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de eso nunca, de lo frágil que me había vuelto sin ti. De lo mucho que te necesitaba. Pero aún después de todo eso, no te odie.

El sentirme abandonado no me permitía pensar claramente, pero logré seguir adelante y logré convertirme en _el segundo_ de la casa, y traté de alejar mi frustración por un tiempo, distrayéndome con las computadoras y los libros. Creo que me volví mejor en eso porque no estabas y era lo único que no me recordaba tanto a ti. No tanto, al menos.

El resto de la casa tenía toda tu estúpida esencia. Los putos relojes que alguna vez me hiciste cambiar solo por el hecho de hacer una maldad. Las malditas paredes contra las que me tuviste amenazado. El estúpido cuarto que llegué a compartir contigo, la idiota cama en la que dormías, el puto olor a chocolate en todos lados, el negro de tu ropa, dios ¡el puto azul del cielo! ¡que ni en el día más hermoso se parecía a tus ojos! Todo era una estupidez, Mihael. Convertiste mi vida en una gran estupidez, y yo no era más que un desastre andante. Odiaba admitir que te extrañaba. Me gustaba pretender que no te necesitaba, que si te habías ido era mejor, porque así no tendría el labio partido tan seguido. Porque así no me lastimarías. Pero me estabas lastimando todavía, estabas lejos y me seguías lastimando sin darte cuenta.

Mells...no pude odiarte. No importaba lo que pasara o lo mucho que me forzara a aborrecerte, no pude hacerlo nunca. Y eso era lo que más dolía de todo. Yo no sé cómo es que pasaron los años, luego de un tiempo me largué de ahí, cuando pude mantenerme, meterme en algunas cosas y ganar un poco de dinero. Estaba bien, estuve bien durante un rato, hasta que supe sobre el maldito caso de nuevo, y entonces todo regresó a mí con un golpe escandaloso. Traté de no acercarme a ti otra vez, porque no quería caer. Pero no pude evitarlo, y no pude evitar meter mi nariz donde no me llamaban. Y me enteré sobre la mafia, y dios, Mells...no tienes idea del puto miedo que sentí al saber que estabas ahí metido y que estabas arriesgándote de esa forma. Tampoco pude evitar el hackear algunas cosas, solo porque necesitaba saber dónde estabas y qué hacías. Incluso lo hacía con miedo de encontrar que estabas con alguien más.

Por suerte no encontré eso, pero sí pude ver lo que había pasado, y esa explosión y sentí la necesidad de recorrer todo el mundo para encontrarte y poder ayudarte de alguna forma. El recibimiento fue algo brusco, pero no por eso me alejé. Traté de ayudarte con todo lo que pude, y de curar tus heridas y de asegurarme de que te recuperaras pronto. La verdad es que solo moría de ganas de abrazarte porque había estado alejado de ti por mucho tiempo. No te dije nada, todo lo que pensé y sentí durante años, no mencioné ni una sola palabra porque primero necesitaba saber si seguías odiándome. Estaba esperando que dijeras que me largara...y cuando no lo hiciste una pequeña esperanza se clavó en mi cabeza. Y me quedé. Luego de eso no tuve las fuerzas para alejarme de ti un instante. Seguiste llamándome perro, pero al menos ya no me golpeabas como antes. Me sentí feliz, Mells. De haberte encontrado y poder hablar contigo, y de que tú aceptaras el que yo estuviera contigo. Y cuando me pediste que te ayudara lo acepté con tanto maldito gusto, que si hubiera tenido cola y orejas de perro en verdad habría brincado y habría lamido tu mano ladrando y haciendo todo el espectáculo. Mells, tenerte cerca me hizo feliz de nuevo.

Por fin, luego de tanto, pude relajarme. Vivir contigo en ese apartamento, ofreciéndote mis habilidades con tal de ayudarte y que no me corrieras una vez más. Aunque cometí errores, y me gané un par de insultos de tu parte, incluso un golpe fue bien recibido, porque en verdad, hasta eso extrañaba de ti. Pero cuando me contaste tu plan final, volví al principio. Quise gritarte, decirte que eras más que un idiota, que habías pasado los límites de la estupidez, que no merecías el título de sucesor, que estabas perdiendo la cabeza o que el accidente de había dejado estúpido. Quería gritarte que si hacías eso iba a odiarte, quería decirte que te odiaba, pero no podía, no podía. No pude incluso cuando me ofrecí a ayudarte con el maldito plan. Cuando firmé con sangre y lágrimas el contrato de seguirte hasta la muerte. Mells. No te he odiado, incluso aquí, donde sea que estemos, te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueh, decidí estrenar mi cuenta aquí con la pareja que más dolor me causa. Espero sea una buena bienvenida(?) Últimamente me cuesta trabajo escribir más de mil palabras seguidas, pero ahora pude y...¡espero les haya gustado!  
> Oh, yo soy un desastre con los títulos y luego me ayudo en San Translate, pero a veces no me queda bien, entonces, lo siento si sale algo raro!


End file.
